The invention is based on a connecting element for the articulated connection of a wiper blade to a wiper arm.
WO 99/22971 discloses a window wiper with a wiper arm and a wiper blade, wherein the wiper blade is connected in an articulated manner to the wiper arm via a connecting element. For this purpose, the connecting element has a hub which is open toward a vehicle window and comprises an articulation pin, which is fastened to the wiper blade, over more than half of a circumference. The hub is formed by two spring tongues which, when the connecting element is fitted onto the articulation pin, yield resiliently and latch the articulation pin in its end position. For easier fitting of the articulation pin, at the opening of the hub the spring tongues have slopes by means of which the opening expands outward. The open hub is arranged in the central region of the connecting element. In the longitudinal direction on both sides of the hub, said connecting element has, on the outer sides of its side walls, guide surfaces with which the connecting element is guided laterally in a joining element of the wiper blade. Between the side walls, bearing surfaces for a hook-shaped end of the wiper arm are located toward the wiper arm. Said hook-shaped end is of U shaped design in longitudinal section and fastened to flexible elements in latching holes or latching depressions on the wiper arm by means of latching lugs.
DE 195 37 854 A1 discloses a window wiper with a similar connecting element which has shafts in the longitudinal direction on both sides at a distance from the open hub, said shafts running transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction, and into which wiper-arm hooks which are bent over at right angles engage and latch to the connecting element. The distance of the shafts from the spring tongues of the hub is of a size such that the spring deflection of the spring tongues is not adversely affected by the hooks of the wiper arm.
The described window wipers have conventional wiper blades with a supporting bracket system, but wiper blades of flat construction are also known, for example from DE 137 64 843 A1, said wiper blades having at least one supporting element with a joining element which has a bearing pin for a hook-shaped end of a wiper arm. Such wiper blades are likewise suitable for connecting elements of this type, with the bearing pin being arranged above a wiper strip, but with it also being possible for it to protrude laterally over the joining element.